dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Reynolds
|nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Writer Voice Director |areas_active = Los Angeles |last_appearance = Raijin-Oh |active = 1973-2004 |status = Retired }}Mike Reynolds (born November 11, 1929) is a retired American voice actor and writer. Career Reynolds has been a voice actor in cartoon and anime movies since the 1970s, and has also been a screen actor in movies. Prior to his professional voice acting career, he had done voice work on various Radio dramas as a child, and was a merchant seaman for several years after graduating High school. He provided his voice in the Power Rangers franchise until 2002. Two of his best-known roles are the voice of General Ivar in VR Troopers and Captain Mutiny in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Reynolds has also made a couple of appearances on Larry David's show Curb Your Enthusiasm. Reynolds retired in 2004, with his last dubbing appearance being in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, though occasionally appears at the odd convention (one of which where he cited his reason for retiring "As a famous comic book character once said I'm going too old for this kind of shit.") He also made a short return in Anime Midstream's dub of Raijin-Oh in 2009. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Alexandrian Merchant (ep. 1), Caravan Member 1 (ep. 2), Wedding Guest 4 (ep. 2) Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Little Miss'' (1983) - Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Impossible *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Captain Widimer Animated Films *''The Smurfs & the Magic Flute'' (1976) - Matthew McCreep Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Witch Doctor (ep. 14), Don Kecchi (ep. 63), Gebopee (ep. 64) *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Dr. Hellman, Drunkard (ep. 49), Additional Voices *''Don Quixote in the Tales of La Mancha'' (1980) - King Poormouth I *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - Captain Widimer *''Dr. Slump'' (1981-1986) - Principal *''The Magical World of Gigi'' (1982-1983) - Postal Worker (ep. 41), General (ep. 42) *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (1983) - Panda Captain (ep. 14) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Lynn's Captor (ep. 3), Gojiba (eps. 26-29) *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Dolza, Senator Russo (eps. 1-2), Zentraedi C (ep. 2) *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Commander (ep. 61), Mac (ep. 63), Snake Eyes (ep. 66), Lord of the Mist (ep. 73), Chief (ep. 74), Jesse's Partner (ep. 78) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - The King (ep. 6), The Huntsman (ep. 8), Old Wolf of the Forest (ep. 14), Gargoyle (ep. 16), The King (ep. 18), Goblin Bandit #4 (ep. 24), The Landlord (ep. 25), The Old King (ep. 29), Thief (ep. 31), Fisherman 2 (ep. 36), Soldier 3 (ep. 36), Giant (ep. 37), The Wolf (ep. 38), Councilor (ep. 39) *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - James Laurence, Mayor Jessop (eps. 2-3) *''Zillion'' (1987) - Big Scout (ep. 2), Minister (ep. 5) *''Raijin-Oh'' (1991-1992) - General Takeda *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - General Xerxes Galt *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Mayor, Butler (ep. 2) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Interpol Chief (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Kashiwazaki Nenji, Horita Masamutsu, Inn Worker (ep. 28) (Sony Dub) **Takuma Hashizume (eps. 15-16) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Van #2 *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Old Outlaw (ep. 16) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Sven Marisky (ep. 3) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Gennai *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Kikuhimeya Housemaster (ep. 7) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Gennai (eps. 39, 50) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Centaur King (ep. 14) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Rail Spike *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Dr. Kozumi, Poseidon *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Kunihiko Nibu (ep. 4), Ministry Official (eps. 24-25) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Lord Orkham OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Coco (Streamline Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Brainwasher (ep. 1), Jigon (ep. 3), Master Naitai (ep. 4) (Streamline Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Braddock (Harmony Gold Dub) Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Captain Abraham Avatar *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Groundskeeper, German Councilman (Streamline Dub) *''Little Women'' (1980) - Mr. Lawrence *''Call of the Wild: Howl, Buck'' (1981) - John Thornton *''Undersea Encounter'' (1981) - Captain Nemo *''Aladdin & the Wonderful Lamp'' (1982) - Genie of the Ring (MGM Dub) *''Barefoot Gen'' (1983) - Fish Pond Man, Air Raid Warden, Enola Gay Crew 1 *''Lensman'' (1984) - Admiral Haines (Harmony Gold Dub) **Gary Kinnison (Streamline Dub) *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) - General Shogun Muoro (Magnum Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - King Gurumes (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Captain in Andrews' Forces, Government Official *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Harry Penn *''Wicked City'' (1987) - Giuseppi Mayart (Streamline Dub) *''Akira'' (1988) - Nezu (Animaze Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) - Hometown Adult 1, Ket's Grandmother (Streamline Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Minister Sellers, Fight Security Guard 1, Moll Man *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Minister *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Gennai *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Colonel *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Elder (Animaze Dub) Voice Direction *Robotech Writer *Digimon: Digital Monsters (eps. 5, 11, 20) *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Honeybee Hutch *The Littl' Bits *Ox Tales *Pinocchio: The Series *Samurai Pizza Cats Trivia *Has been a saloon piano player for the past 50 years. External Links *Mike Reynolds at the Internet Movie Database *Mike Reynolds at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Retired Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Magnum Video Tape & Dubbing